With the recent development of multimedia technology, electronic devices having various functions are emerging. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that allows the electronic devices to comprehensively perform one or more functions.
The electronic devices may be a mobile terminal that is referred to as a so-called ‘smart phone’. In particular, since such a mobile terminal includes a large-screen touch type display module and includes a high-pixel camera module, in addition to a fundamental communication function, it is possible to capture a still image and video. Also, it is possible to play multimedia content, such as music and videos, and it is also possible to connect to a network to perform web surfing. Such a mobile terminal includes a high-performance processor and develops to more fast various convergence functions. That is, the mobile terminal has made so remarkable development that the fundamental communication function is considered as an additional function.
A touch pen for a data input may be held in a hole, and/or storage area, that is formed on an appropriate point on the electronic device, as an auxiliary device for using various functions of the electronic device. A user of the electronic device may eject and use the touch pen from the electronic device when operating a display module as needed. Since a cross section of the touch pen may not be circular, but may be symmetrical or asymmetrical, it is possible to provide the convenience of a grip manipulation when a user grips the touch pen. However, since such a touch pen is manually ejected from the electronic device, there are limitations in that it is inconvenient to use and it is difficult to perform an ejection operation with one hand.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.